


Апельсин

by Nevan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он смотрит на нее, он слышит ее смех - голова разрывается от переполняющих его отвратительных чувств. Серые глаза его яростно блестят - и апельсин вдруг взрывается. Липкий сок орошает Беллатрикс: руки, лицо, черноту одежды. Она смотрит с немым удивлением. Сириус с гордостью думает, что, пожалуй, убийственный взгляд - это фишка всех Блэков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апельсин

**Author's Note:**

> Беллатрикс - 22 года. Сириусу - 14 лет. Просто драбблик. Зарисовка. Проба пера в фэндоме.  
> Написано в мае четырнадцатого.

Сириус вваливается в комнату пьяный и абсолютно счастливый: дражайшая матушка не заметила его возвращения точно так же, как не заметила и его исчезновения. А это значит, что ему благополучно удалось избежать получасовой лекции о том, что должен и чего не должен делать настоящий Блэк. И уже одно это обстоятельство позволяло считать день удавшимся. Но были еще маггловские девчонки, которые ничем - ну вот ничем! - не уступали благородным аристократкам с чистейшей магической кровью, так расхваливаемым матушкой, и пригласили его на завтрашнюю вечеринку в честь отличного окончания лета. Уже послезавтра - сентябрь, а значит Хогвартс, встреча с друзьями и целых девять месяцев без стерильности вылизываемого домовиком дома, без визгливой и вечно недовольной матушки, без вконец доставших его напоминаний о величии Блэков и их месте в магическом мире... Близилась нирвана, и Сириус мысленно уже наслаждался прохладой постели, как вдруг осознал, что слишком поспешил, вырисовывая у себя в голове радужные перспективы. Потому как зловредная кузина явно не вписывалась в его планы. К тому же, девушки, лишенные магического дара, как оказалось, все же уступают девушкам, наделенным этим даром в избытке. Потому что ни одна из них совершенно точно не умеет лопать весело-задорный пузырь опьянения, который секунду назад окружал бренное тело Сириуса и его бессмертную душу - все его существо, одним лишь презрительным взглядом из-под тяжелых век. Хотя, тут дело даже не в волшебстве.

\- Что-то ты припозднился, братец, - укоряет его Беллатрикс, вальяжно расположившаяся на той самой постели, о которой грезил Сириус.

\- А ты не утруждай себя ожиданием, сестрица, ты проваливай, - ласково предложил Блэк.  
\- Какой ты невоспитанный, - протянула она своим чувственным голосом, - не то что твой брат Регулус... - Проигнорировав красноречивый взгляд кузена и его короткую реплику: «Кто бы говорил!», Беллактрикс с удовольствием отметила неосознанно сжатые в кулаки руки Сириуса, побелевшие костяшки пальцев и решила, что братец не ответил еще за двухминутное ожидание своей сиятельной персоны. - Он просто идеален, верно? Удивительно умен - это даже профессор Слизнорт признает; талантливый ловец - все наперебой готовы с этим согласиться... Твоя матушка его обожает, Сириус. - Беллатрикс замолчала на мгновенье, позволив себе тихий скептический смешок, который юный Блэк не услышал, потому что был занят музыкальным скрежетанием зубами. - Сириус-Сириус, каково это - жить в тени младшего брата?

\- Иди к черту! - резко выпаливает он, не то что не успевая - не собираясь думать, и рывком бросает в будто бы расслабившуюся и безмятежно-невнимательную кузину подвернувшийся под руку апельсин, в глубине души все же понимая, что поступает глупо и, главное, совершенно непродуктивно, потому что она наверняка снова победит. Всегда ведь побеждает.

В это мгновенье ему абсолютно безразлично, что нападает он, вообще-то, на девушку, на свою сестру - а это не по-джентльменски! - потому что видит перед собой извечную снисходительную улыбку, потому что знает: проиграет. Это же Белла. Ненавистная кузина, которая так любит его дразнить. Вот и сейчас Сириус безрадостно наблюдает, как фигура Беллатрикс будто бы стирается с картины реальности, чтобы секунду спустя возникнуть у противоположной стены. Неожиданно ставший метательным снарядом апельсин с каким-то глумливым звуком ударяется о плакат и падает на кровать, бездарно проиграв битву скоростей в соревновании с трансгрессией. 

\- Гормоны играют, да? - сочувственно спрашивает Беллатрикс, с видимым интересом рассматривая неподвижные маггловские плакаты с изображением девушек в купальниках. И тут же склоняется в театральном поклоне в ответ на звучный скрип зубов Сириуса. Он успевает уловить тень улыбки, скользнувшую по ее губам. 

\- Где необходимая доля отвращения, сестрица? - в тон ей отвечает Сириус, как можно незаметнее подбираясь к кровати, на которой остался апельсин - едва ли единственный предмет в комнате, пригодный к швырянию в кудрявых брюнеток. - Или до тебя дошло, что кровосмешение, что не чуждо каждому чистокровному роду, - прямой путь к вырождению? - Эх, была бы здесь матушкина любимая ваза, которую он разбил на прошлой неделе! Вот уж действительно то, что он бросил бы в кузину с превеликим удовольствием! - Как там твой муженек? - Сириус поднял апельсин и с удовлетворением отметил, что выражение лица Беллатрикс не обещает ему ничего безболезненного. Но пока она медлила, возможно, придумывала, как поизящнее его помучить, чтобы остаться в рамках закона. - Вы все еще на пути к вырождению славных домов Блэков и Лестрейнджей? Или дошли наконец-то?

Встретив прожигающий взгляд ее темных глаз, Сириус не в первый раз пожалел, что несовершеннолетнему нельзя использовать магию вне Хогварстса, будь он хоть трижды наследник великого дома Блэков, и ринулся вперед, не упуская из виду уже занесенную палочку Беллатрикс, замахнулся, старательно отгоняя от себя невеселые мысли о характере почти произнесенного заклинания, и бросил апельсин.

\- Импедимента! - Луч заклинания больно ударил его в грудь, но Сириус устоял. Все же, изображать искусно сделанную скульптуру куда приятнее, чем быть постоянно мешающим ковриком у ног «ваятельницы».

В руках Беллатрикс - злосчастный апельсин, который не оправдал возложенные на него надежды и не сумел причинить хоть маломальский вред талантливой волшебнице. Она громко хохочет - и все существо Сириуса не желает слышать этот смех. Громкий мерзкий смех самой ненавистной ему кузины, самой живой в этом чертовом царстве восковых кукол. Он смотрит на нее, он слышит ее смех - голова разрывается от переполняющих его отвратительных чувств. Серые глаза его яростно блестят - и апельсин вдруг взрывается. Липкий сок орошает Беллатрикс: руки, лицо, черноту одежды. Она смотрит с немым удивлением. Сириус с гордостью думает, что, пожалуй, убийственный взгляд - это фишка всех Блэков.

\- Сириус, ты!.. - следом льется красноречивый поток таких выражений, которые, кроме Беллы, совершенно точно не знает ни одна благородная аристократка, будь у нее кровь хоть сквозь маггловский фильтр пропущена! Юный Блэк восхищенно внимает, стараясь запомнить хотя бы половину из того, что до этого не слышал. Вальбурга пришла бы в ужас, узнав, сколь многому научила гордость семьи Блэков ее непутевого сына.

Беллатрикс недолго позволяет себе просвещать Сириуса. Действие заклинания скоро истечет, и она должна успеть до этого времени вдоволь насладиться беспомощностью нахального братца. Конечно, можно наложить и повторно, но за короткие секунды произнесения заклинания он точно успеет что-нибудь сделать, чего допустить нельзя. Поэтому она быстро очищает одежду от липкого сока и становится перед кузеном. Лицом к лицу. Странно, но несмотря на разницу в возрасте, рост у них одинаковый.

\- Интересно, когда тебе надоест притворяться не-Блэком? - с самым заинтересованным видом спрашивает Белатрикс, легко, почти нежно, касаясь выпачканной сладким соком рукой виска Сириуса, медленно ведя ее вниз, к подбородку. - Или ты действительно думаешь, что будучи львом-перевертышем, сумеешь противостоять яростному безумию своей матери? - Сириус с ненавистным восхищением наблюдает за тем, как вслед за ее словами все гербы Гриффиндора, которые в этой комнате почти заменяют обои, приобретают слизеринские цвета: лев сияет серебром на зеленом фоне. - Самонадеянно, - констатирует Беллатрикс, прочитав ответ в глазах кузена. Неприятный липкий след на лице разит цитрусом. Наверное, так пахнет ненависть.

Сириус с диким рыком бросается на сестру, как только время действия заклинания истекает. В это мгновенье ему кажется, что он как никогда близок к анимагическому превращению. Злость пульсирует по венам, смешавшись с алкоголем, клыки, должно быть, едва заметно удлинились, зрачки расширились...

Чужая палочка замирает у горла, непонятным образом царапая кожу, будто и не кусок дерева, а острое лезвие кинжала. Беллатрикс ушла от абсолютно звериной лобовой атаки и подкралась к нему сзади, резко схватив за ворот футболки. Сириус дергается и рычит сердито, но признает свою беспомощность. Горячее дыхание щекочет шею, подобное чувствует человек, чью глотку готовится разорвать дикая тварь. Это одновременно и злит, и заставляет действовать. Он резко подается вперед, стараясь достать как можно дальше... и чувствует вкус чистейшей волшебной крови на губах. «Все-таки сумел укусить, собака!» - бьется в голове радостная мысль.

\- Как занятно: эта чистая кровь досталась мне дешевле маггловской выпивки! Да и не голубая она, даже не черная. Отвратительная, - вызывающе говорит Сириус, глядя на замершую в изумлении сестрицу, на чьей ладони чуть ниже большого пальца алеет крошечный укус.

\- Быть безумцем-Блэком это почти нормально, но ты, братец, сумеешь переплюнуть и свою дражайшую матушку... - предвещает Белла, растягивая губы в шальной улыбке. Сириус отвечает оскалом, и она смеется. Почти беззвучный хлопок трансгрессии - и только сизые тени могут продолжить занимательный диалог. Сириус злится. «Ты Блэком был, есть и будешь», - монотонным гулом отдаются в воспаленном сознании слова Вальбурги.


End file.
